


The Garden

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Morgan spend some time in their garden</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garden

Morgan stood at the edge of the yard with two lemonades in his hand, admiring his partner of the last three years as he worked diligently to clear the small garden of weeds. It was a hot June day and Hotch had long ago discarded his t-shirt in favor of a sleeveless undershirt. Morgan knew that he was considered the more strapping of the two, but that did a huge disfavor to the beauty of Hotch's form.

“Are you going to stand there all day or am I going to get a drink at some point?” Hotch asked, never looking up from his work.

“I'm just admiring the view,” Morgan told him, though he walked towards him. “I am allowed to do that, aren't I?”

Hotch grinned, taking one of the glasses. “You can look, but don't you dare touch. I want to get this done before Jack gets home from camp.”

Morgan nodded, but ran his hand along the upper part of Hotch's back just to watch him quiver. He sat down at the other end of the garden. “So, my mother called again.”

“How is Fran?”

“Oh, you know, she's fine. She's looking forward to visiting next month.” Morgan paused to take a sip of lemonade. “She's pushing for a grandbaby once again.”

Chuckling, Hotch replied, “The five from your sisters and Jack aren't enough?”

Morgan frowned. “You know that she thinks of Jack as one of her own.”

“Of course,” Hotch assured him.

“It's just that she would like someone to carry on the Morgan name,” Morgan explained further. He held up a finger. “And no, my niece, Morgan, doesn't count as carrying on the name.”

Hotch studied him for a moment. “Have you given any thought to telling her about the adoption?”

Morgan dropped his head to study his hand before looking back up, squinting in the sunlight. “I've thought about it, but, I don't want to tell her. What if Eliza changes her mind? My mother would be heartbroken.”

“The chances of Eliza changing her mind are very slim. She's one determined young lady,” Hotch told him. “And I would think that your mom would want to be there for you should this all go sideways.”

“That's what I have you for.” Morgan sobered when Hotch continued to watch him. “I'll consider telling her when she comes for a visit. If things with Eliza are still going well, that is.”

Hotch nodded. “Good. Now, what do you say to helping me out?”

With a smirk, Morgan put down his glass and crawled over to Hotch. “Oh, I think I could help you out quite well.”

“Stop that. I told you that I want to get this down.”

“Before Jack gets home from camp, I know. But Jack isn't coming home for another three hours,” Morgan reasoned.

Hotch bit back a groan as Morgan rubbed his shoulders. “So?”

Morgan nip Hotch's earlobe. “And with the two of working on the garden, we could get it down in under an hour.”

“True.”

“That means we still have two hours to play with,” Morgan said.

Hotch did moan as Morgan kiss his neck. He stood suddenly. “Move! I don't want to waste any more time than we have to.”

Morgan grinned. “I don't plan to.”

END


End file.
